Torn Between 2 Guys
by Blue2B
Summary: "Kooks, I thought you loved me." "I-I do...but I love him more..." Kuki is torn between 2 guys. DISCONTINUED... :..
1. Chapter 1

**_ Hey! It's Blue2B! Well, I had Writer's Block for about 3 days! But, guess what! I am now out of school! SO GUESS WHAT! FASTER UPDATING! Anywayz, I am now a different type of Writer...I actually have important stuff to type like news n crap...anyway...here is my newest story which is a kind of Cross-over, but not completely._**

**_Rated: T- Might change to M later..._**

**_Summary: "Kooks, I thought you loved me..." "I-I do...but I love him more." Kuki is torn between to guys...what will she do?_**

* * *

**_Age 5_**

"Mommy, I don't want to go to kindergarten. It's scary, you won't be there." Kuki whined.

"Nonsense, now Kuki go in there." Kuki sighed in defeat. She walked to the colorful door and peeked inside. There were many kids running around, she actually saw a few of her friends from home in there. She gave a small smile, turned around, and waved to her mother. The door opened with a CLICK and Kuki entered the room. She looked around for the teacher.

"She's not here!" A blonde boy seems to come out of nowhere. He wore an Orange shirt and blue jeans. His blond hair was spiked out in all directions. "But, you can play with me until she does get back!" Kuki gave a small smile. She took his extended hand and was quickly pulled over to a book case. "Hi, I'm Naruto." He said. "Let's be special friends!" His eyes were wide with excitement...so were Kuki's.

"Okay!" She beamed, her first friend at school.

"Can you read?" Kuki nodded. "Can you read a story to me?" He asked, a small blush coming across his cheeks. 'I can't read yet...but my parents said that I'll learn." He pulled out a book from his back pack and handed it to Kuki. She smiled, she loved this book! It was her favorite!

"I love this book!" Kuki beamed. Naruto smiled. "Okay. So there once was a bear. The bear was always excited. HE loved to go on adventures..." Kuki read to Naruto the whole morning. Then she taught him how to read a few pages.

"Wow," Naruto said. "You're very smart." Kuki smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Uh-oh, my mom is here. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Kuki nodded. "Okay, by special friend!" He called and ran off. Kuki beamed...she made a new friend.

Throughout Age 6 and 7 Kuki and Naruto played and built on their friendship. They were best friends and "Special" friends. They showed love for each other without realizing it too. From when the time they fell asleep together in a tree to prevent separation to the time Naruto let Kuki eat some of his snack at school when she forgot hers. Throughout age 8, Naruto and Kuki realized that they had a crush on each other, but each was too afraid to tell the other. So it was kept secret.

* * *

**_Age 9_**

"Come on Mom!" Kuki jumped up and down excitedly as she entered the room. "We have to get-." Kuki paused at the sight of a lot of boxes. "Mommy, what's going on?" Kuki asked.

Kuki's parents turned around. "We're moving." They said simply. They returned to packing. Kuki's lower lip trembled. What were they thinking? Kuki bit her lip and turned away from the horrid sight. She took a deep breath. They would let it pass and soon see the truth...that moving was a bad idea.

Kuki had promised Naruto that she'd meet him at the park. She walked down the path and smiled when she saw him. After sitting down and talking for a few minutes, it got uncomfortably silent. Kuki shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. His dark, deep blue eyes seemed concerned, yet angry. "You seem...I don't know...different." He looked at her.

"Nothing...nothing's wrong...I promise." Kuki said as calmly as she could. Naruto stood up and began to leave.

"Tell me the truth, when you know that you can trust me." He said angrily. Kuki's lip trembled.

"Wait Naru!" She shouted. He turned around. His eyes soft again. "Please...come back." She said. He walked back slowly and softly gripped her shoulders. He stared her down until finally she confessed. "I'm moving." She said in defeat. Blue eyes stared back at her in horror. His hands dropped to hers and her held her hands.

"When?" He asked darkly. Kuki gulped.

"Tomorrow." She said. Once again it grew uncomfortably silent and Kuki couldn't handle it, she burst out crying and slid to the ground, holding Naruto's hands for support. He was silent and let her cry, until he stooped down. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"I-…" HE paused. "I love you Kuki..." He said. Kuki's jaw dropped. "I know, I'm young...we both are...but... I do." He said. Before Kuki could also confess, he kissed her cheek and started to leave. "Please stay my cookie...my sugar cookie." He turned away from her and walked away. He didn't come to her house the day she left...not even the airport...she thought he loved her.

* * *

**_Age 11_**

"Happy birthday to you!" Kuki smiled. Abby smiled back. Nigel and Hoagie applauded. Wally gave a head nod. Kuki gulped and looked away, blushing furiously.

"Thanks guys...a lot!" Kuki beamed. "I can't believe I'm 11." Kuki gave everyone a hug, stopping at Wally. He sighed.

"Go ahead ya cruddy sheila." He said. "Hug me." Kuki beamed and squeezed him tightly. He smelled of oranges. "Happy birthday." He added.

The night was full of fun and games. Everyone was so happy and cheerful. But, Kuki was excited because tonight she was telling Wally how she felt about. Finally, she could get it off of her back. Ever since she had moved to America and saw him...blonde hair, orange loving...he seemed so familiar. She loved it. It felt like she and that blonde had been meant to be together. The clock struck 12 and the KND Moon base fell silent. Sector V was the last Sector there.

"Ready guys?" Number one asked. Everyone nodded.

"Uh...wait!" Kuki shouted. "I have to talk to Wally first." Number one nodded and everyone except Wally boarded the C.o.o.l.b.u.s. He turned to Kuki. "Hey Wally." She said. He nodded. "I want to tell you something." Kuki walked slowly to Wally and brushed his bangs away. "I know, I'm young...we both are...but...I...lo-."

"What's taking so long!" Number one walked out to see a red faced Wally and Kuki, Kuki now very far away from Wally. "Well come on!" Number one said and entered the bus. Number 3 looked over at Wally...who smiled at her. She instantly began giggling uncontrollably.

Wally and Kuki built their relationship throughout the years and on the last day of KND...they were even allowed to keep their memories of friends. The rules were changed so that the kids didn't have to start their new life style without friends.

* * *

**_Age 13_**

"Wow...those kids were wearing helmets on their heads...Abby know that ain't right." Abby said, her long braid swishing behind her.

"I know..." Kuki mumbled.

"Aw, shut up ya cruddy sheilas..." Wally muttered.

"Guys calm down..." Nigel ordered.

"Who made you leader?" Hoagie asked. "Get it? Leader?" Hoagie asked.

"No Hoagie, no one gets it!" They all said in unison.

"No need to be rude guys, I mean how are we friends anyway?" Hoagie muttered.

"Abby don't know, but you guys are too exciting. Abby need some laid back friends." Abby said calmly and walked away.

"I agree, you guys are so recessive." Nigel walked off.

"Yeah...you guys don't seem so smart." Hoagie went towards his house. It was only Kuki and Wally. She looked over at him.

"Hey..." She said. He looked back at her.

"What?" He asked.

"We never finished our kiss..." She said...Wally smirked.

"Your right..." He started closing the distance between them. "I forget what happened and I forget why we were about to kiss...and I forget where...but...I do remember that we were going to kiss." He leaned in slowly and Kuki did too.

"Did I ever tell you that I think your so-."

"KUKI! KUKI!" Kuki turned towards the familiar voice and was surprised to see a boy about Wally's age wearing an orange shirt and jeans, his blonde hair was spiked out in all directions. "Kuki...I found you!"

* * *

LOL...wow major cut off. I love suspense. Yeah...so this is my story which is a some what cross over. Interesting isn't it. Wally is battling with some one like himself...but someone Japanese like Kuki and knew Kuki as a friend. I love messing with their relationship...but I'm a fan so they always end up together...unless you don't want them too. Inbox your vote or review...or review what you think of the chapter...IDK IDCActually I do...bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, before we start I'd like to thank Justadreamgirl, Divachick86, and iloveyouuX14 for reviewing, my first three reviews for this story! I am so happy thx guys!...I hope you missed me, cause guess who missed you? Kuki and Wally did! Naruto did too, but he is just a sub character in this story. Anyway, you guys know how much I HATE wasting time by talking...so here ya go!_**

* * *

"What the fuck?" Wally muttered.

"Wally!" Kuki said astonished.

"Sorry, this random guys shows up saying that he found you...what the hell?" Wally grumbled. "Right before we got our kiss."

"I don't even know him...he looks likes a Wallabee want to be." Kuki giggled.

"I hate my full name." Wally said. "Look here he comes." Wally pointed to the coming kid.

"Kuki..." The boy stopped breathless. "It's me..." He said. Kuki seemed beat red now.

"And exactly who are you? I'm feeling kind of stupid not knowing who you are." Kuki giggled nervously.

"You-you don't remember me?" The boy asked. "You don't remember your first kiss?" He asked. Kuki's eyes seemed to brighten.

"Well, she could've had it if you didn't interrupt us, we were in the mid-."

"Naru?" Kuki mumbled.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Naru...is it really you?" Kuki asked, she didn't know what to say. The boy hugged Kuki...he smelled of vanilla, her favorite. "How did you find me."

"It's actually a long story." Naruto chuckled.

"Which we don't have time for." Wally pulled Kuki away.

"I'll talk to you later." Kuki called back.

* * *

**_Lime Ricky's_**

"Who the hell is he?" Wally asked.

"That's Naru...my Naru." Kuki giggled.

"What is that your-your pet name for him?" Wally asked disgusted.

"Yes actually." Kuki replied.

"I thought I was your boyfriend." Wally said, sitting down. "Somewhere in my memory...which is foggy, I remember you saying it." He said. Kuki looked up.

"Wally...I was 11." Kuki said. Wally looked up.

"So you were lying?" He asked.

"No..." Kuki replied. "I was just unsure. I didn't know what love was. I just though that you were cute." She said calmly. "I like...someone else." She said softly. His emerald eyes stared back at her.

"That guy..." Wally said. "It's him isn't it. You only liked me because I had the same hair color and favorite color as him...right?" Wally asked, his voice rising.

"No...it's...I would never use someone like that." Kuki said, feeling hurt.

"Sure you wouldn't." Wally said. "That why right before we were about to kiss he shows up and you change your mind." Wally said. "See there is my proof." Wally stood up and left. Kuki was dumbfounded. That wasn't true...was it? Did she really love Naruto when he showed up? Then why was she about to kiss Wally? She paid for her smoothie and left Lime Ricky's.

* * *

"I was looking for you." A sexy, childish voice said. Kuki turned to see Naruto leaning against the Lime Ricky's pole. He was smiling. "After your boyfriend pulled you off, I was wondering what I could do to burn some time." Kuki sighed inwardly, the last person she needed to see was him, especially after her and Wally's fight. "I wanted to talk...get caught up."

"Sure..." Kuki said. "You can walk me home..." Naruto smiled.

"Okay..." He said. "So how is it here?" He asked. "I mean is it better than Japan?" Naruto asked. Kuki shrugged. "Well do you have any friends? Besides your male...your boyfriend?" Kuki nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" Kuki asked.

"Because I care."

"No," Kuki paused and stopped walking. "Why did you kiss me and leave me there when we were 9." Kuki looked up at him. Naruto turned towards her and gripped her shoulder like when they were 9. He stared her in the eyes.

"I kissed you because I love you." He said, Kuki blushed. "I left because...I was too afraid to hear your response." He said. Kuki gave a small smile.

"So it wasn't because you hated me?" Kuki asked herself.

"No." Naruto answered for her. "You knew I loved you...enough to kiss you." Kuki froze for a second after hearing that. 'Loved' as in past...but a few moments ago he had said 'love' as in currently.

"So...how do you feel about me now?" Kuki asked nonchalantly. Naruto smirked.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked. Kuki giggled.

"I feel like I'm still your sugar cookie." She said.

"I feel like I'm still your Naru." He replied.

"I feel like I'm still your special friend." They said at the same time.

"Wow..." Kuki said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're at my house." She said.

"Oh..." Came the reply.

"I guess I should go..." She said and began walking off. "See you tomorrow I guess?" He nodded. He watched her walk into her house and shut the door.

"Damn it!" He said, kicking the ground. "I should've told her how I felt about her" He said walking to his house. He continued walking for about a good five minutes until he spotted a girl on the curb. She was curled up and her body was shaking. Was she a hobo? A poor person? Something? "Um...excuse me?" Naruto said. She looked up. Her mascara had run and left speared marks on her face. Tear lines were clearly in view. She wore a short dress and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She had a green dress on which went up to her thigh. She was clearly sad...she had probably been crying.

"What?" She asked.

"Um...are you okay?" Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he got involved.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?" She asked her voice rising. "Do I look okay?" She asked angrily.

"Hey look, I was trying to help! It's not my fault that your dressed like a slut sitting on the curb sobbing!" Naruto yelled angrily. "If you don't need or want my help then fucking screw you!" He started walking away.

"Wait." Came a response. Naruto sighed and turned around. The girl reminded him of Kuki at age 9. When he had gotten angry that she was lying to him... "Please stay here. Don't leave me." The girl said. "I'm only 13." Naruto walked back and sat down. It was an awkward silence. "What's your name?" The girl asked finally.

"Naruto..." He said flatly.

"Can I call you Naru?" She asked.

"No, it's for my girlfriend only. Not skimpy sluts." He said harshly, without knowing it.

"I'm sorry..." She said. "My name is Stephanie." She said. "I've never seen you around...are you new here?"

"Yeah...I live on this street." He said. "What's with all the questions anyway?" He asked. "They're kind of annoying."

"Oh...I'm sorry. You just seem like a...I don't know...interesting person." Stephanie said truthfully.

"Th-thanks." Naruto said, blushing slightly. He turned away. "So...Stephanie. Are you um...dating anyone?" Naruto asked. It was quite for a while.

"No..." She said. "It's my second year in the middle school. " Stephanie explained. "It's hard to get a boyfriend...I mostly like guys older than me...but not too old for me." She said. "But, I seldom see the 8th graders..." She said. "And even if I did there's hardly any cute guys in the 8th grade." She turned away.

"I'm in the 8th grade." Naruto stated. "So...you think I'm not hot?"

"Um...no no no no! I never said that!" Stephanie was flustered. "I think you're really hot. So attractive." She was turning red. "Your cool! I mean you'd be surrounded by girls! Heh heh! heh heh!" Stephanie sighed in defeat...

"Thanks Stephanie." Naruto said, standing up. "You just brightened my day." He started walking off.

"You brightened mine too." Stephanie mumbled to herself. Naruto smirked as he walked away...

* * *

**_Soooo? What do ya think?_**

**_What?_**

**_What?_**

**_Wally: They can't hear you Jade..._**

**_Kuki: No, they're just deaf._**

**_NAruto: Um...Kuki I think Wally's right..._**

**_Wally: See?_**

**_Oh...Well then_**

**_Please Review so that I can know what you guys think?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! My name is Jade...a.k.a Blue2B! Welcome to my story! This is Chapter three! Emagosh that rhymes. Anyway! So as Usual lets thank the reviewers for reviewing: imasmurf93...Jenny.G...Divachick86. I've done the impossible! I've held off from updating because I'm giving my reviewers more time to review. My limit is 4 days. So everyone should review this chapter with in 4 days before I update on Sunday. And also before we start I want to try and see if typing a disclaimer feels comfortable.

DISCLAIMER!

I don't freakin' own the show...

* * *

"Kuki!" Paige squealed. Kuki looked up to see big bright blue eyes staring at her. Her best friend Paige ran towards her faster than light. Kuki felt the wind get knocked out of her as Paige squealed and hugged her. Kuki knew better. Once she hugged Paige back...Paige was the one who had trouble breathing. The girls started giggling. Kuki looked around. 7th Grade felt so new...She couldn't believe she was in 7th grade. She was in the middle age group in middle school.

"So..." It was lunch time. Paige slurped her strawberry smoothie. "You're awful quite." Kuki gave a small smile. "Hm...I wonder...could it be a...?" A small smile spread across Paige's face. "What's his name?" A look of pure surprise rose on Kuki's face.

"What? How did you? Wow!" Kuki said. "I mean..." She was dumbfounded.

"It's clear. You are thinking about a Code red hottie." Paige smirked. "So who is he? Are you guys dating?"

"No..." Kuki said.

"Let me guess." Paige's eye scanned the room. "Ace?" Kuki's cheeks flushed.

"No...he's hot...but taken." Kuki stated. Paige giggled.

"Patton?" Paige asked, crinkling her nose. Kuki burst out laughing.

"How could you hate him? You guys dated like 2 weeks ago." Kuki laughed.

"Remember...I broke up with him..." Paige tried to cover. "Forget that...let's see. Ew... Hoagie?"

"Um...no." Kuki said. "I hardly talk to him, I remember I used to, but I never knew why." Kuki watched Hoagie scarf down a chilidog.

"Nigel?" Paige asked curiously.

"No...too bald."

"Wally?" Kuki's heart skipped a beat. Kuki watched Wally walk past. His blonde hair, now outgrown of a bowl cut, covering down to the bridge of his nose. His eyes were hidden. He walked alone to a table in the corner and sat down. A few other guys ended up joining him, but he ignored them. He seemed angry. Did Kuki like him? Kuki wasn't sure...and even if she did...there was always-. "Him?"

"What?" Kuki looked up to see Paige. Her face was of pure awe. Kuki turned around and followed Paige's eye line. Kuki saw him. She stood up from the table. She didn't know why...but she wanted to be by him...by her Naru. He turned and smiled at her. She smiled back. She kept proceeding. She got there and was about to spread her arms wide until she heard.

"Stephanie!" Naru said. Kuki saw a girl with short black hair run up to Naruto and hug him.

"Hey Naruto!" She giggled. Naruto smiled and twirled the girl around. Kuki felt like she was going to puke. So that's how he felt about Kuki...like she was replaceable. Kuki felt like she was going to cry, so she turned around. Bad idea. The first thing she saw was Wally looking at her, through his bangs. Kuki instantly knew he was concerned, yet too stubborn to admit it. She turned back to see Naruto coming towards her.

"Hey Sugar Cookie. How's my special friend?" Naruto asked. Before Kuki could move, he had his arms linked around her waist. His face was buried in her neck and she could feel his warm breath going down her neck. Kuki instantly relaxed. She didn't fight or move. But, catching Wally's eye, she turned around and linked her arms around Naruto's neck. She leaned into him, not even caring about all of the people staring at them in the middle of the cafeteria. She giggled playfully. Naruto seemed to like this new side of Kuki, she kissed his cheek and turned away.

"That's how I feel about you Naru." Kuki smiled and turned away, Naruto let her go willingly. Kuki beamed, She turned around to see Wally's reaction, but he wasn't there. Where had Wally gone?

* * *

"Stupid Japanese boy shows up and takes meh girl." Wally muttered. He was pacing back and forth in the hallway. He kicked a locker and instantly regretted it. Holding his foot he jumped up and down and moaned in pain. "Ouch..."

"Wallabee?" He stopped and dropped his foot. He turned to see Kuki's best friend Paige. Her straight brown black hair fell to her waist, her black mini skirt and white t-shirt looked nice on her. Her big blue eyes were bright, and showed concern and worry. "Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah, sure." He said, for some reason his throat was dry. "Just needed a breather...the lunch room was so...crowded...and I-."

"You like her...don't you?" Paige interrupted him. "I mean...Kuki." Paige looked away.

"What?" Wally asked, he tried to play it off. But, for some reason he couldn't lie to her. "Kuki? I mean...me and her are good friends." Wally said. "Of-of course I like her..." Wally said. It was the truth.

"So...you don't like her like...like like?" Paige asked. Wally looked away. Paige started to finger her skirt. She seemed uncomfortable.

"Paige...do you...maybe want to go to Lime Ricky's later?" Wally heard himself say. He couldn't take it back. It was too late. His throat went dry. he felt dehydrated. He didn't know what to do...

"Me?" He heard Paige squeak. He nodded. "Um...I thought that you liked..." She paused and seemed to think. "Sure...is 7:00 okay?" She asked. Wally nodded. She turned around. "So I guess I'll see you then..." She gave a small smile and wave then returned to the lunch room. or some reason he felt happy that he asked her out...

* * *

"Well...when will he be back?" Kuki asked. "Oh...okay." She turned ended the call. Wally must've been really mad at her to not be home. Suddenly, Kuki heard a tapping at her window. She moved her curtain and was surprised to see Wally there. "Wally?" She asked surprised.

"Hey." He said, climbing in. "What's up?" He asked. Kuki was feeling edgy. For some reason he was acting too nice. "I mean besides you and Naruto Uzamaki dating..." Wally said flatly. (And BINGO was his name o) Kuki sighed.

"Wally...jealousy is not ba-."

"Jealous?" Wally arched an eyebrow. "You thought I was jealous?" Wally asked. His frown turned into a smile. "I'm happy for you. I'm just surprised that YOU aren't jealous." Wally said smirking. "I guess I should go now." He turned to leave...VERY slowly.

"Wait...why would I be jealous?" (B-I-N-G-O) Wall smirked as he turned around.

"Ya know...because Me and him are going on a double date with our girlfriends." Wally said. He turned to leave.

"Wait...girlfriends?" Kuki said...but I'm Naru's girlfriend...why wasn't I informed." Kuki asked, very confused.

"Oh no...not you...his other girlfriend." Wally said and left before Kuki could comment.

"Other girlfriend?" Kuki asked puzzled.

* * *

**_OOOH! WHAT! WOW! THAT WAS SO SURPRISING! WTF! A 13 year old typed that! Ya know why? B2b is amazing...yup I am. Plz review..cause if ya do then I'll heart you...wow I'm and rhyming like crazy today..hehe! But remember! Review this chappie within 4 days at most... before I update it...and if you have any good ideas then dont be afraid to review it..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Ni Hao! Wo de mingzi shi yu! (Hi! My name is jade!) A.k.a Blue 2 B. I've been bored. I started typing this up right after...no immediately after posting the last one...I was just so pumped and excited. Anyway...here is a shout out to show who my lovely reviewers are...the people who actually show me that they care about my story.

My AwEsOmE rEvIeWeRs: KukixWally'BratxBoomer, KatjaFabulous, and Divachick86 thx for reviewing you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer:

Oh...Tom Warburton...you are a very lucky man that I wasn't born first or else I WOULD own it...but sadly I DON'T own it...

* * *

Kuki was frozen...she was dazed...she was...surprised...she...she had showed him that she loved him back. Kuki had rejected Wally for him. She had played with him...he had PLAYED her...he never cared. Leave her on the playground a few years back and then show up all nice. The after toying with her he...he just left her.

Wally had left about an hour ago...Kuki noted. She had sat on her bed, not believing her ears. What OTHER girlfriend? Could it have been that girl Naruto was with earlier. How could Kuki forget? Kuki slapped herself mentally. Naruto was clearly a player. Kuki sighed...life was so frustrating...

Kuki sighed as her phone buzzed...the special ring tone for Naruto played. Kuki shook her head in disgust and turned up her radio.

Oh...oh..

So much for my happy ending

* * *

Naruto smiled at Paige. She was very pretty. Her mixture of brown and black hair was up in a messy bun. She wore light make up and a t-shirt with a too tight miny skirt. They were at the park. Paige seemed uncomfortable, but her smile showed otherwise.

"So...Wallabee..." She said softly.

"Call me Wally." Wally said, winking at her. A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"O-okay..." Paige said softly. "Why did you um...bring me here?" She asked.

"You don't like it?" Wally asked, feigning hurt. He knew he could have Paige if he wanted too. HE knew she had had the hots for him since grade 5.

"No!" Paige cried out. Wally hid his smirk. His eyes softened.

"Thank god..." HE said. He needed to change the topic from why he asked her out.

"Why?" Paige was curious. Wally scooted closer, without Paige realizing. His hand came up to caress her cheek.

"Why?" Wally feigned surprise. "You...Paige you're beautiful." He said. Paige blushed from the closeness and care. "I...I think I love you." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Wait up!" Paige shot off of the bench, blushing furiously. "Lets not rush this Wallabee." Paige backed away slowly. Wally began to panic. He quickly stood up and slowly walked in her direction.

"I told you...you can call me Wally." He said. His eyes softened...he feigned sadness. It was time for the big guns...he was about to lose her. "Come on mate. We could have had a good eye date." He rhymed. Paige blushed even more...Wally knew his Australian accent would help. He walked up to her. They were nose to nose.

"Wally..." Paige said. "What about Kuki?" Wally's eyes widened.

"What do ya mean mate?" He asked, actually curious.

"I don't want her to get mad about dating her ex." Paige said.

"Me and Sanban never dated." Wally said, forming a plan. "She lies a lot...I wouldn't trust her if I were you..." Paige's eyes widened. "Just ignore her from now on...she's about to crumble anyway." Wally said dead serious.

"What do you me-." Wally cut Paige off with a kiss.

* * *

Naruto sighed. Why the fuck wasn't Kuki answering her cell. He paced his room, redialing her phone again and again. But, she wouldn't answer. He sighed and finally gave it a rest. He sat on his bed and wondered what she was doing at this very moment...he hadn't stopped thinking about that moment in school. The playfulness in her eyes. The joy she held. She was a keeper...but maybe it was a trick.

Maybe it was a joke. Naruto recounted the night he had found her. That boy she was with...Wallabee Beatles. Naruto had a few classes with him. They were similar on levels, but different on many levels... Maybe when Kuki left she had replaced Naruto with a blonde, orange loving imposter.

Naruto sighed...Kuki wasn't that cruel was she? Was she even cruel at all? Naruto blinked...trying to in vision Kuki in her room on the next street over. He failed miserably and decided to write her a note. He smiled as he got out a pen and sticky note.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Paige walked down the hallway confidently. Her strides were long n strong. Other girls parted and made way for her to get past. No one dared to challenge her. She felt proud. Kuki caught up with her.

"Paige...you wouldn't believe the news that I found out!" Kuki said excitingly. "Naruto is cheating on me!" Kuki said, full of hurt. "I knew he was a player! Wally told me!" Kuki said. Paige stopped walking and turned to Kuki. Paige's eyes were very bright and her smile seemed some what sinister. "Paige are you..." Kuki paused. "Okay?"

"Wally told you that huh?" Paige asked snobbishly. "Well guess what Wally told me?" Paige said, attracting a lot of attention. "That you were a liar!" Paige said. "So how can I be so sure that Wally even told you that?" Paige asked.

"What?" Kuki asked in surprise. "Paige...why are you acting so...bitchy..." Kuki said in disgust.

"Me?" Paige asked... "I think we all know who the villain is here."

"Paige...he manipulated you." Kuki said in disbelief. Paige's face scrunched up.

"Screw you Sanban!" Paige turned on her heel and stalked down the hall, the crowd parting for the now most popular girl in the school.

Kuki's eyes watered. She hurried down the hall to avoid attention. She ran into the girl's room and washed her face off. Did Wally really tell Paige that? He couldn't have...what would his motive have been. (BINGO BINGO BINGO!) Kuki gasped...she had rejected him for Naruto...so he was ruining her life. (And BINGO was his name o)

"Why..." Kuki asked. It seemed so unfair that he would get revenge on her because she broke his heart. And what made Paige think that she was so cool. Why would Wally even talk to Paige. He was supposedly Kuki's friend. Kuki lost everyone...her boyfriend...her friend...and her best friend. Kuki sobbed.

"Did you here the news?" Ace asked smoothly. Wally shook his head and smirked.

"Naw, What is it?" Wally asked out of curiousity.

"Sanban tried talking to your girlfriend this morning..." Ace said. Wally smirked...his plan was in action.

"What was her response?" Wally asked.

"Making Sanban cry in the girl's room." Ace said coolly. Wally somewhat cringed at the thought of Kuki crying...he still loved her, he wasn't trying to hurt her, he was trying to get Uzamaki out of the picture. And if hurting her was the way to go then...he would have to do it.

"Oh really...I guess we should go apologize." Wally said. Ace raised an eyebrow. "If ya know what I mean mate." Wally added with a smirk. Ace nodded in agreement.

Naruto walked down the hallway coolly. He knew he wasn't exactly king of the school, but he could be something of the school.

* * *

"There she is..." Ace pointed. Wally smirked. He walked by a group of cool girls, dragging out Paige and another blonde chick. The blonde just happened to be Linda, a stuck up rich girl.

"Play along." Wally said. Ace put his arm around Linda's waist making her blush. Wally did the same with Paige and pulled her close, making Paige's face burn red. He approached Kuki at her locker. "Hey Kooks." He said. Kuki heard his voice and sighed in relief.

"Thank god you're here Wally." Kuki siad getting her books. "Everything has been so weird and-." Kuki stopped after turning when she saw Paige, Ace, and Linda.

"What's wrong Kooks?" He asked, looking around and feigning confusion. "Are you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Wally...why is your arm around Paige's waist?" Kuki asked, a sick feeling building up in her stomach.

"What?" Wally asked. "You mean my girlfriend?" Wally asked.

"The one that you lied to?" Linda spat!

"FYI I-!" Kuki was quickly interrupted by Ace.

"Shut up you." He said hatefully. It was quite. Wally moved forward and gripped Kuki's shoulders softly.

"Kooks..." He said. She gulped. "You can tell me anything you want..." HE said. "But know...that I don't give one." He started laughing cruelly. Linda, Ace, and Paige joined in.

"Is something wrong?" Paige asked Kuki cruelly, seeing tears appear in the corners of Kuki's eyes.

"Is the baby gonna cry?" Ace asked.

"Aw...it's okay...let it all out." Linda added. The three laughed cruelly once more. Wally stood proud at the front of the group.

"Okay...guys that's enough." Wally put his hands up. "We had out fun now it's time to leave." He said. The mean laughter quieted down. Kuki bit her lip to hold in her cries. She would wait for them to leave then cry her heart out. "Let's leave her alone..." HE said turning to leave. He paused though, "Kooks...I'm need something first." He said.

"What?" She had to force out. Wally quickly leaned in and kissed her harshly. He forced his tongue in her mouth and gripped her head harshly leaving marks.

"" He murmured before walking off with his group. Kuki watched as he placed his hands between Paige's. Kuki felt her lip bleeding and her temple hurt from his death grip. Kuki turned to corner towards the bathroom. She ran into someone chest, but was to tired to look up and see that it was Naruto. She already knew that it was Naruto...he smelled of vanilla...her favorite.

"Are you okay Kuki?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" She asked. HE paused, concern filling his eyes.

"Duh! You wouldn't answer my calls last night...I was trying to invite you over at 7:00." He explained. Kuki gave a slight gasp...that's when Wally said he and Naru were going on a double date. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. It was the last thing Kuki heard before passing out.

* * *

I typed this in exactly 1 hour 7 minutes and 50 seconds. It was amazing! I now have a plan! Kind of like Wally...wow...I can't believe that I wrote this still! Plz review before Sunday! Reviews make me think of you as an awesome and caring person...someone who cares enough to review.

Also: I now have 3 stories I'm currently writing this will be bothersome...but fun! I'm doing 2 for KND and one for Naruto because ethis story inspired me to write in other Fanfiction categories...but my heart will always be with 3 and 4... Well here is how often ill update anyway:

Torn Between 2 guys: 4 days

Love Games Suck: 3 days

Friendship between Rivals (NAruto): 3 days...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! It's me Jade! Tehe! Anyway...I'm getting tired it 3:00 am and I've been typing since 10:00 pm. So wow...yeah...anyway...I know you guys have been dying to figure out my confusing story plot..unless you're a spy and you already know...in which case can I trust you? JK! Tehe...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I had typing a sentence of how I DON'T own the show...which sucks...

* * *

"Kuki what wrong with you?" Naruto looked down into Kuki's eyes and saw her make up smeared, her bit lip, and her tear lines. He hugged her close to him. "What the fuck happened?" He asked. Kuki just shook her head silently and silently sobbed into Naruto's hoodie.

"He-he hates me." Kuki finally sobbed out. Naruto looked down at her. "He spread rumors...insulted me...took my friends...and told me that you were chea-ating on me..." Kuki explained. Naruto was disgusted.

"Who Sugar cookie?" He asked. "Who?" Kuki looked away guiltily.

"Wally..." She said softly.

* * *

Wally, Ace, Paige and Linda all sat at a lunch table. It was half way through the day.

"W-Wally..." Paige spoke up. He looked over at her. "I don't think this is right..." She explained. Linda and Ace looked up from their food. "I mean...Kuki's my best friend..." Paige said. "Well was..." She looked down uncomfortably. It would've probably been better off if she had never brought the topic up. "I was just wondering when you'll let me be her friend again..." She said. It was quite for a while.

"Paige." Wally said one word. Paige's eyes met his a flash.

"I'm sorry Wally-." Wally quickly interrupted her.

"You're getting real bitchy and needy. I don't need another fucking thing on my mind okay?" He said real annoyed. "If you want to be cool...good for you...if you don't fucking screw you I don't care..." He said and turned away. Ace and Linda watched Wally...only in 7th grade and using that kind of language. Wally turned and caught them staring. "What's your fucking problem?" He yelled. "Your guys are all the fags!" He said standing up and leaving the table. Linda comforted a crying Paige and Ace shook his head disapprovingly.

Wally went to the boys restroom. He paced back and forth for god knows how long. He looked into the mirror. What didn't he have? He had blonde hair, hot accent, coolest guy in school, everything! What did Kuki need from him. He tried breaking her barriers down...but she ran off to go knows where. He tried taking away her friends so she would only have him to talk to. He tried to persuade her and think Naruto was a two timer...he tried fucking everything! Wally paused. Maybe mean and cool isn't what she likes. Maybe it's nice and shy. He smiled...that's what NAruto had. He was nice and shy. Wally smirked. So no more being mean to Kuki...now he was going to be nice and shy and when her heart from that fucking bastard.

"K-Kuki..." Wally rounded the corner. Kuki looked surprised, afraid, and nervous. She din't want to have another interaction with him. "Oh it IS you..." He said. He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, a sign of shyness.

"Um...y-yes W-Wally." Kuki was basically shaking, she shook violently when she felt Wally grab her shoulders. "What are you going to do?" She squeaked out.

"Look Kooks," Wally paused. "I wanted to...apologize." Wally stated, hoping his good guy act was working. "I mean...I don't want to put on that I'm a bad guy..." Kuki suddenly got bolder.

"That's what you showed today..." She mumbled.

"What?" Wally asked boldly and loudly. He saw Kuki trembling so he tried to fake it off. "I mean...What a great example..." He said. He rubbed Kuki's shoulders. "Look Kooks...I want it to be the way it used to...you and me." He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Kuki's lips.

"W-Wally!' Kuki gasped in surprised. "You know th-that I'm with Wally..." She looked away blushing... "I mean Naruto." She said. Wally sighed.

"But, you want to be with me...right?" He asked. He kissed her softly again. Kuki didn't pull apart, nor did she kiss him back. She just stood there, her whole body numb... "I love you Kooks..." He said. "I want you to trust me." He said. He looked up and emerald met violet and as soon as they were eye to eye Kuki burst into tears. "Kooks...please don't cry."

"Wally...I'm so confused." She said, her words coming out in sobs. Before Wally could comfort her in anyway she ran down the hall.

* * *

LAST PERIOD

"Beatles!" Wally looked up to see Naruto giving him the death glare. He smirked inwardly.

"Uzamaki..." Naruto stated. Naruto gave a low growl.

"Why are you messing with my girl?" Naruto asked. Wally chuckled dryly.

"Your girl?" He asked. "If you own her then why she making out with me in the hallway?" Wally asked. Naruto growled again.

"Becausee you bit her lip which drew blood and forcefully entered you tongue into her mouth you sick freak." Naruto called back. Wally scoffed.

"No...Watch this..." Wally walked over to the library computer and pop in a CD. It showed Kuki and Wally kissing...well Wally kissing and Kuki not doing anything. It was on the part where Wally first kissed her.

'W-Wally!' Kuki gasped in surprised. "You know th-that I'm with Wally..." She looked away blushing... "I mean Naruto." She said.

Wally pressed pause. He looked to see Naruto...who's face was twisted into anger.

"You sick freak...Kuki would never do that!" He yelled. He bounded over towards Wally and started firing hits on him, Wally let him though...which was weird.

Kuki walked down the silent halls to meet with Naruto in the library. Without her knowing Wally had copied a note arranging for Kuki to meet him in the library in Naruto's handwriting. Kuki walked in to see Naruto pounding the life out of Wally.

"Wally!" Kuki screamed. Naruto turned around and saw Kuki running over. "Naruto what the hell!" She screamed. She shoved Naruto away...or tried to and kneeled next to Wally, his head in her lap. "What were you trying to do?" Kuki asked softly.

"It's true..." Naruto backed away. "You are in love with him...aren't you?" Naruto asked in disgust. Kuki ignored him.

"Naru...I mean Naruto. I think it's time that this special friendship comes to an end..." Kuki said. Wally smirked. "Ours too Wally..." Kuki said, surprising everyone

* * *

WOW WHO PLANNED THAT! That's right...I did! Go Jade, Go Jade! Tehe! Please review guys! I'm be updating on Sunday! Tehe!

VERY IMPORTANT A/N really hope you guys enjoy this story so far. Because on Naruto...The Naruto Fanfiction section has A LOT of REVIWERS. I was lyke wow! Freaking amazing! I gto my first 5 reviews in one day...I was so proud of myself. And 20 people faved the story on the first day. And the first day was on (June 19th). So I am so proud of myself. Som many reviews and favorites in one day...I'm going to be updating my Naruto stories more constantly. So I might not be as focused on KND.

But I'll still be thinking of Wally and Kuki stories the whole time...! So just please review, so I don't end up losing interest in this story and discontinuing it. I'll update in 4 days guys, ciao! :D


	6. DISCONTINUED

**_Hey, it's Jade. I'm upset...I have a very strong Writer's Block...it won't leave...BLEH!_**

* * *

So...I'm sorry to say that this story: Torn Between 2 Guys is now Discontinued. Trust me...I luv thsi story I do...tu I guess don't have enough inspiration...I'm surprised too. This is my first discontinued story ever...

I feel miserable...I have stretpt throat...I hardly get reviews anymore...I have stupid writers block...I don't have ANY iniration...I feel as though I'm a terrible writer! I just think that I should take some time away from writing in this section and focus on writing in the Naruto section...

IDK why...but I feel more comfortable writing the stories...I have tons of ideas...for Naruto stories...but I just can't think of any for KND...

I'm so Sorry...please forgive me for ruinign such a perfect story...for ending this right here...plz don't hate me...

* * *

**_THIS STORY IS NOW DISCONTINUED! Signature: _**Blue2b (Jade)


End file.
